Mi querido hermano
by Shiro Demon
Summary: Thor divaga un rato en sus recuerdos, sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros al ver a su hermano.


Unas fuertes pisadas resonaron por los pasillos del castillo en Asgard. Thor se encontraba vagando por los viejos lugares que tenían un tiempo sin disfrutar de su presencia y sin embargo, el ahora rey de Asgard, no prestaba mucha atención a sus alrededores, preguntándose a si mismo el porqué de este imprevisto "paseo".

De un momento a otro, el hijo dorado de Asgard, se detuvo a mitad de un largo pasillo. Detrás de él adornaba el lugar una gran antorcha, cuyo fuego yacía con calma por los bordes dorados, el pasillo estaba adornado por telas de seda dorada, algunas ya rotas por el tiempo y el poco cuidado que se le daba a los detalles desde la caída de Asgard.

Cuando el Dios del trueno cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba de pie en el mismo pasillo donde esperaba nervioso el día de su coronación, una ligera aura de tristeza lo inundó, haciendo que se encogiera de brazos; empezó a sumirse en sus pensamientos, liberando un profundo y pesado suspiro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

— **¿Hay alguna razón para que te muestres tan triste, hermano? — **Dijo una voz masculina que llamó la atención de Thor, escuchando unos leves y casi imperceptibles pasos que se dirigían hacia él; se giró lentamente para encontrarse aquella figura elegante de cabello negro y piel pálida que se detenía a su lado, mostrando una amplia y burlesca sonrisa en su rostro.

— **¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —** Dijo de nuevo aquel hombre de ojos verde esmeralda, el cual no dejaba de mostrar aquella pintoresca sonrisa.

Thor no dijo nada, no emitió sonido alguno, su rostro reflejaba un estado total de confusión ante la presencia de su hermano, este a su vez liberó un rápido suspiro, obviamente cansado del bobo rostro que mostraba su hermano mayor.

— **Estas apunto de convertirte en rey, ¿no es así? —** Dijo el pelinegro, posando ambas manos detrás de su espalda y su mirada siguiendo el trayecto del pasillo en el que se encontraban **— No creo que sea una brillante idea, mostrar una expresión tan estúpida como esa ante tus próximos súbditos. —** Su voz se escuchó molesta y por un segundo se torno trastornada, como si hubiera un cambio muy fuerte en su actitud.

Thor alzó un poco la cabeza con la frente en alto, sus ojos aún con una profunda confusión pero estos se dirigieron hacia enfrente, mirando donde mismo que su acompañante.

— **No se sugiere hablar así del próximo rey. —** Dijo con voz un poco apagada, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios girasen en una sonrisa, al escuchar al otro hombre reírse entre dientes ante aquella respuesta.

— **Yo puedo molestarte todo lo que quiera, sigo siendo tu hermano después de todo. —** Thor soltó una suave risa contenida entre sus labios, mirando con atención el suelo.

— **¿Cómo me veo? —** Preguntó Thor seriamente después de un rato de silencio, sintiendo como aquellos ojos esmeralda se posaban en él; la voz de su hermano resonó hasta su pecho, completamente en calma y con cariño.

— **Como un rey. —** La respuesta hizo que Thor cerrara fuertemente sus ojos, mientras un pesado sentimiento de culpa inundaba su cuerpo, sintiendo como este temblaba un poco ante tal fuerte sensación

— **Lo siento tanto, Loki… -**

— **¿Por qué te disculpas? —** Dijo una voz infantil, haciendo perfectamente obvio el que aquella voz solo podía provenir de un pequeño niño.

Thor abrió sus ojos de inmediato, vislumbrando la figura de Loki frente a él, el cual había regresado a ser un niño después de morir en la batalla del Ragnarok. Thor no soportaba la vida sin su hermano y había decidido traerlo devuelta de su vida mortal en Midgard.

Thor sonrió con tristeza, y posó una mano sobre la cabeza del joven niño frente a él.

— **Siento mucho el no haberte escuchado llegar. —** Dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa más alegre, la cual hubiera engañado a muchos otros, pero Thor olvidó con quien trataba. Loki no solo podía detectar las mentiras tras una falsa sonrisa, sino que conocía bien a su hermano para saber que algo le ocurría; sin embargo prefirió no hacer mención alguna.

— **Y más te vale de verdad sentirlo, vengo buscándote desde los jardines… —** Loki siguió hablando, pero su voz lentamente se iba desvaneciendo ante los oídos del rubio, la culpa lo carcomía, el recordar que había perdido a su amado hermano en la locura y que este tuvo que morir para que Thor pudiera recuperarlo era algo que yacía en la parte más lejana de su mente, pero que esta sobresalía en ciertas ocasiones.

— _**"Pero nunca dudes que te amo." —**_Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Thor dentro de su mente, con la antigua y madura voz de su hermano, antes de volver al mundo real tras un fuerte y agudo grito infantil que reclamaba atención.

— **Maldición Thor, te estoy contando como unos Midgardianos no dejan de llamarme trol en el libro de las caras y tú simplemente me ignoras —** De un momento a otro, el joven Loki se encontraba siendo apretado entre los enormes brazos de su hermano mayor, perdiendo todo el oxígeno de sus pequeños pulmones **—. ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —** Loki se ponía rojo como tomate, mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, tratando de liberarse.

— _**"Ahora, danos un beso." —**_De nuevo esa cruel voz dentro de la mente de Thor resuena sobre su conciencia, pero el Dios del Trueno intentó ignorarle, respondiendo un: **— Detente… —** Y luego emitiendo una ligera risa, pese a que en su expresión y corazón solo había tristeza y culpa.

Sin embargo, la mención de esa palabra hizo que el joven Loki se detuviera en su vano intento por liberarse del abrazo de oso proporcionado por el mayor.

— **Ok. Thor, lo haremos a tu manera… —** Dijo el niño, un tanto molesto y girando sus ojos, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, abrazándolo suavemente **— Pero no hagamos de esto algo común entre nosotros, ¿está claro? —** Loki solo sintió un suave movimiento de cabeza proveniente del mayor, asintiendo a sus palabras y produciendo un extraño y ahogado sonido de aprobación en su garganta.

— **Geeze… ¿Qué fue lo que te pico? —** Fue lo último que dijo el joven pelinegro antes de quedarse en silencio en un abrazo un poco incomodo para el, pero que parecía traer un poco de descanso a su extraño hermano mayor, haciendo que decidiera que era buena idea quedarse así un rato más.

* * *

Ugh My feelings...  
Thor y Kid Loki siempre me deprimen xD  
Ah esta relacion yo le llamo "Brotherhood Feelings" porque muestras más amor entre hermanos que amor en pareja xD

Para este pequeño escrito me inspire en varias cosas:

**1.-** Está imagen en Tumblr ** post/26079521733/avali-i-didnt-have-the-time-to-paint-what-i**me inspiro en un modo triste y melancolico xD

**2.-** Los comics **Journey into Mistery**, centrados principalmente en Kid Loki, donde Loki renace como un niño humano y Thor lo busca, devolviendole su estado de Asgardiano (Hasta donde sé no tengo idea si tambien se vuelve mitad Frost Gigant xD)

**3.-** Esta escena eliminada de la pelicula de Thor ** /watch?v=2j7QwCbPaME**maldicion esta escena es hermosa, no entiendo porque la quitaron D:

Y bueno eso... talvez me de la gana de traducir esto al ingles, aunque sé que no es la gran cosa ya que no es realmente _"ThunderFrost"_ y solo es mi manera de demostrar como me siento ante la relacion de estos dos :c


End file.
